Ice and Water
by Katpamelaon
Summary: AU: Catherine never joined the Navy, instead she became an Olympic Ice Skater. McRoll. Multi-chapter. Set before Hawaii 5-0, but will eventually follow that plotline.


**November 1999 Connecticut**

'Excuse me, ma'am.' Steve groaned in horror as he watched Freddie walk up to the young woman. He would go over and stop him but he couldn't; Ice skating was definitely not his forte

'See that pathetic man over there, yes the one scowling angrily. That's my mate, Steve. He's shit at skating, but you look rather good at it; do you think you could give him a lesson?' He was going to kill Freddie. She did look very good at skating though, she had been gliding rather beautifully across the ice, before they'd interrupted her.

And her appearance well she looked a lot better than good. Although he could only see her face, she was all snuggled up in a coat and scarf, a woolly hat covering her hair, a few silky dark strands were peeping out the front. What he could see was beautiful, her eyes sparkled, he'd never seen brown eyes like hers, so deep and soulful, they seemed to shimmer.

His attention had wandered, so he'd missed her answer, but they now appeared to be laughing, at him. Yep, he was definitely going to kill Freddie. He had never wanted to come Ice skating anyway it had all been Freddie's idea. He had wanted to go straight to the hotel have a nap until dinner time, then head to the closest pub and have a good drink. Maybe beat some of the other Navy men at pool and earn himself some extra cash.

A second later, to his surprise, she was skating toward him. Behind her Freddie was giving him a thumbs up, before he smoothly looped arms with a passing female skater.

'Hello,' she greeted him, with a bright smile.

'Hello.'

'Are you Steve? You're wing-man said you could use a hand.'

'I'm going to kill him,' Steve muttered darkly, she laughed. It was a wonderful sound and it made Steve smile, some kind of goofy smile that leapt onto his face. 'I'm so sorry, about him. Don't listen to anything he told you, it's all lies.'

'I'm going to need proof.' Her reply made his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

'Excuse me?'

'Go on, you skate three steps without wobbling, and I'll believe you.' His pride couldn't ignore the challenge in her voice, but his feet couldn't manage even one step on the slippery surface. His arms flung out as his whole body tensed.

A small gloved hand slipped into his own and another wrapped onto his bicep steadying him. 'I've got you,' she whispered, so close to him it sent chills through his body.

'So maybe Ice skating isn't my strongest skill, but so far I've managed to last pretty well without it. We don't get many ice battled in the Navy.'

'I knew you had to be Navy men. SEALs?'

'Yeah, how'd you guess?'

'My Dad was in the Navy,' she explained, as he finally started to gain control of his limbs again.

'Anyone I'd know?' he asked, as her hand slipped from his bicep, but the other one stayed cradled in his.

She just smiled in reply, and suddenly didn't need to guess why it was past tense.

'Enough chit-chat, lets get you skating. Come one, Sailor, afraid of a bit of frozen water.' She tugged on his arm gliding forward, pulling him with her and he let her. He was trusting this complete stranger and it didn't feel strange, it felt right.

An hour later, he was able to glide around the rinc without falling over, although he was still very wobbly. She had even declared him not completely awful. They hopped off the ice and greeted Freddie, who had been chatting up a woman at the edge of the rinc, while he waited for Steve.

'McGarrett, we're heading to the bar, you coming? Catherine, my love, you are welcome to join us.'

'Catherine?' Steve asked, turning to the woman next to him.

Catherine and Freddie both laughed.

'Steven McGarrett, fancy spending and hour with this lovely young lady and not even asking her name!' Freddie scolded.

'It's alright I never really gave you a chance to ask.' Catherine said saving from his embarrassment.

'Lovely to meet you, Catherine.' Steve grinned, it suited her perfectly, he wanted to say it again.

'The pleasure is mine Steven,' She replied, a cheeky smile lighting her face.

'Anyway,'Freddie interrupted. ' You want to come to the pub with us?'

'On a boys night out? I'd be delighted to. You'll have to give me an hour to go home and change.' She warned them.

'How about we meet at six, and have some dinner first?' Steve suggested.

'Ooo, yes, dinner please, you do owe me for an hours Ice skating lesson.' Catherine poked Steve lightly.

'I thought you were just doing it out of the kindness of your heart?'

'Well then out of the kindness of your heart, you should take this lovely lady to dinner Smooth Dog,'

'Smooth Dog?' Catherine's eyebrows raised, all most disappearing under her woolly hat.

'Hey, Freddie, do you know, I'm going to kill you?' Steve growled, he would have lunged at Freddie but they all still had their skates on.

'So I'll meet you both at Casey's, it's a nice little place on Copper Street, bring you're money Sailor.' Catherine interrupted, and the two men nodded. 'Great!' With that Catherine turned around and leapt back onto the ice. Steve watched as she swung back around to wave goodbye, a move that both impressed him and made him very nervous, before she spun again and disappeared into the crowd of skaters.

Freddie whistled low 'You know you owe me big for setting you two up.'

'How about I just don't kill you and we can call it even.' Steve said; Freddie grinned.

**6:20PM**

She was late, here he was sitting at the a table, wearing a shirt and everything, and she wasn't going to turn up. Steve wasn't sure he'd ever been stood up before, the waitress had already offered to take Catherine's place if she didn't show up. Then again having been in the Navy and very busy the past few years he hadn't actually had a chance to date anyone. He wasn't even sure this was actually a date.

'Steve, shit, sorry I'm late!' Her smile was dazzling, and she was wearing a pretty blue dress that showed every curve the coat had earlier hidden. The gracefulness he had admired on the ice, was just as prominent now, he was pleased to realise, as she glided toward him.

Steve couldn't help but whistle in appreciation, 'lookin' good.'

Catherine flushed in thanks, doing a little mock-curtsey before taking her seat. 'Can't believe I just curtsied. You don't look too bad yourself, Sailor.' She complimented him. 'Where's Freddie?' she asked taking a glance around the rest of the restaurant.

'He's fast asleep in his hotel room, drooling like a baby.' Steve grinned pulling a picture, he gone to get developed almost as soon as he had taken it, out of his pocket.

Catherine laughed taking the slightly crumpled picture from him, their hands brushing. 'You do know he will rip this as soon as he sees it.'

'That's why I had multiple copies made,' Steve crowed. 'You keep that one, if you like.'

'I was going to,' she declared, placing it safely in her purse.

'So, Catherine, what do you do? As in your occupation.' Steve inquired, after they had ordered, from a rather saddened looking waitress.

'Nuh uh,' Catherine reproached, shaking her head, sending her dark hair swaying round her face, and exposing her delicious looking shoulders and neck. Was this a date?'You can't tell me about your job so you don't get to hear about mine.'

The rest of the meal was a whirl wind for Steve as he tried to keep up with her. Before he could blink dinner was over. Steve wasn't sure he'd enjoyed himself this much in a long time, not sober anyway. They had spoken about everything and at the same time about nothing at all. He still didn't even know her last name.

Eventually though, it was time to leave the restaurant, and head to the pub to meet Freddie.

'Well thank you, Sailor, that was delicious.' Catherine snuggled her arm through his as they started down the street.

'You are welcome,' Steve replied, that strange goofy grin crossing his face again.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the pub to find Freddie already two pints in and trying to chat up two women at the bar.

'Catherine!' Freddie shouted, with glee when he saw the two enter, jumping off the stool to embrace her.

'Freddie, my one true love!' She replied, wrapping her arms round him and placing a kiss on his cheek.

'You only met each other a few hours ago,' Steve exclaimed completely baffled by his two companions.

'Really?! It feel like we've known each other forever!' Catherine replied, ending the hug, but keeping her arm around Freddie's waist as his stayed slung on her shoulder. Both grinned at each other and then at Steve.

'Aww, don't be jealous Smooth Dog. One day you'll find someone you can be as close to as Cat and I.'

'Yeah,' Steve replied, a cheeky glint appearing in his eye as he winked at Catherine. ' I think I might ask out that friend of yours when I next see her. Kelly was it?'

Freddie lunged at him, and the two wrestled playfully until Steve caught Freddie in a headlock and the blonde man begged mercy.

'Let me get you two a drink,' Freddie said, with a grin as he ruffled his hair back into place.

'Kelly his girlfriend?'

'Some times, other times I think she would be the lead suspect in his murder,' Steve quipped.

'That's how it should be,' Catherine declared; Steve just smiled.

'So how do you feel about getting another Ice skating lesson?' Catherine asked.

'Yeah, I could see it as a possibility,' Steve replied.

'It's going to cost you.'

'How about I play you for it. You win I owe you another dinner, I win you owe me another lesson.'Steve gestured to the Pool table, watching as Catherine's eyes flashed with delight at the challenge.

'You're on.'

Steve may not have been on a date with her this evening, but he was going to get one before this leave ended. It was his mission and Steve McGarrett hadn't failed at a mission yet.

_Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and the Steve and Catherine still felt like the ones from Hawaii 5-0. Also hope you like how I portrayed Freddie, we hardly see him on the show, but it's how I always pictured him. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Next chapter should be out in a few weeks :) Desperately looking for someone to beta for me, someone just to bounce some ideas off._


End file.
